Sick Day
by adama-thrace
Summary: This is to make up for my last story.. which I deleted. Could a sick day lead to something more?


****

So, this is pretty much a random story that popped into my head as I was watching Bones. There's plenty of other stories like this, so let's just say, those were my inspiration.

**Disclaimer; I own nothing... as usual.**

* * *

Seeley Booth was worried.

He had tried to call his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, for the past hour but she hadn't answered. He stopped by the Jeffersonian to see if she was so busy working that she forgot that she owned a phone but that wasn't it.  
Booth had asked Angela but she said that Brennan hadn't come in that morning.

So here he was, speeding down the road to Bones' apartment. He most likely broke tons of speeding laws on his way there but those were the least of his concerns.

Booth ran up to her door and paused, trying to tell himself that he was over reacting.

He lightly tapped on the door and waited for a reply. The only response he got was a muffled gagging sound. Booth's hand instantly went to his weapon, thinking his partner was in some sort of danger. He kept his gun holstered but his hand still hovered above it, ready to pull it out at any second.  
Booth tried to knock again but no one was answering. He raised his foot, about to kick the door down when he realized that he hadn't tried opening the door.

With one light turn, the door creaked open. Booth followed the gagging noises to the bathroom, only to find Bones on the floor, sitting by the toilet.

Her face and the rest of her body was a sickly pale color and her long, auburn hair was a tangled mess. Her lips were chapped as if she just licked them in the middle of the winter. She was wearing a snug, white pajama top and the matching pants. She looked up at him but didn't try to say anything.

Ideas flew through his head so he said the first thought that came to mind. "Bones, are you pregnant?" He asked his voice cracking.

"What? No, Booth. It's been months since I've had sexual intercourse-"

"Yeah, I think I get it. Thanks Bones." Booth managed to say, holding up his hand to stop her from finishing the sentence. "So, what is it?"

"Food poisoning," Brennan said. Her voice was so soft that Booth had to strain to hear her. She kept one hand on the floor and one hand on the toilet seat.

He walked next to her and bent down to her level. "What did you eat last night?" Booth asked.

"I wasn't feeling very hungry so I just had a bowl of cereal. I guess the milk was-"Bones paused to vomit in the toilet. Flushing the toilet, she continued her sentence in a weak voice. "Expired."

Booth nodded, "We don't have a case today so I can stay here and take care of you." He said, hoping that she would agree. Solving cases with her was fun, but an entire un-professional day would be even better.

Bones shook her head. "I can take care of myself, Booth. I do not want to trouble you." She said, her blue-grey eyes clouded with what Booth saw as sadness.  
He gently took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Listen Bones, I would do anything for you. Anything. Even if it's just spending a day with you, helping you get better."

A small smile appeared on Brennan's face. The sadness in her eyes, gone. She nodded. "Thank you, Booth."  
It amazed him how beautiful she could be when she was as sick as a dog. Her walls were down and she was completely vulnerable.

Booth looked down and saw that their hands were still together. He cleared his voice nervously, about to let go when Bones slightly tightened her grip.

"It's fine." She smiled. Booth smiled back at her, using the smile that was for her and _only _her.  
Bones rubbed her chapped lips together and turned back to the toilet, throwing up once more.

After the vomiting stopped, Booth got her a glass of water and a bowl of soup, just in case she wanted to eat something. He poured some coffee for himself and sat at the dining table with her.

"Are you feeling better?" Booth asked.

Bones nodded. "Slightly." She said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," He said, looking up at her. What could be going on in that large mind of hers?

"I've been pondering on the possibilities and outcomes that my request would bring and after years of thinking it over, I have come to the conclusion to be straight forward and just ask you the question." Bones said. She paused, and then continued. "When you created that 'line between partners' thing, I wasn't really affected by it. But now, after getting my feelings in line, I think I'm ready to just come out and say it… well, rather, ask it. Is there any possible way that you could erase the line between us? I mean, I'm probably not being rational about this and if you don't want to you don't have to but I just thought that I'd ask because if you never try, you'll never know and-"

Her babbling was cut short by Booth's lips covering hers. Even though her lips were chapped, that didn't stop Booth from kissing her.  
Bones was completely caught off guard but quickly adjusted to it. She let her eyes close as she moved her hands to his back at the same time he moved his hands to her waist.

Finally, when they couldn't ignore the fact that they needed to breathe, they pulled away. Looking at each other with goofy smiles, Booth spoke up.

The words that he said lifted Bones' spirit like nothing else could. The words that she had been waiting the longest time for had finally been said.

"Consider the line erased."

**

* * *

**

I like it. It's the longest story that I have right now. /is happy

**So, review and comment!**

**Wait... what?**


End file.
